Emmett goes on a diet
by LiGiKi
Summary: This is a story about Emmett trying to break free from his horrendous eating habits. Read to find out what happens. This is one of my more brighter pieces even if it doesn't look very bright right now, but I hope you will give it a chance. thanks and enjo


**Hi everyone! This is just a short story (or maybe a long one) about Emmett trying to break out of his eating habits. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, btw. i LOVE Emmett (:**

**Disclaimer is in my profile. Thankies (:  
**

* * *

**Rosalie's pov**

I ascended up the cast iron stairs wondering what shade of bronze to powder my nose. Ever since Alice criticized me of my off-colored nose, I've been self-conscious for weeks. One of Edward's song was stuck in my head as I struggled to get the obnoxious tune out. I opened my bedroom door and let an ear-piercing scream escape out of my mouth. There was a monster lying on the floor in the middle of the bedroom.

It was Emmett and he was mumbling to himself as if in daydream. Cookie crumbs littered the floor next to him and chocolate was smeared across his mouth, There were crumbs on his shirt, hair, and even eyebrows! He was lying face up and his belly button was peeking out, not hiding behind his pale green shirt. There was a humongous potato chip bag on his stomach; the opening angled a little to the floor so that potato chips spilled out. And it was the family value size, too! Adjacent to the potato chip bag, there was a huge package of oreos and chocolate chip cookies. Next to his head were six popsicle sticks, with red and blue glup on the floor, obviously being ice cream popsicle remains. Gummy worms lingered by his feet. At the sound of my scream, Emmett stirred and grumbled.

"Emmett!!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. "Snap out of it and get off the floor, right now!"

I stomped my foot once with fury as Emmett recollected himself. I heard a stampede of footsteps and shortly, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper appeared at the doorway with utter shock written on their faces. They looked at me for a brief second, then at Emmett who was staggering to get up on his feet, apparently half delusional. I heard gasps and a muffled scream by Alice.

"Emmett!" What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"Wait… wha… huh?" Emmett started, "oh, hi Rosalie," Emmett turned to the rest of the gang with confusion. "Hey guys, what're you all doing in my room?"

"Emmett, don't change the subject," I hissed in a dangerous tone. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded once more.

"Oh, I was only having a mid-afternoon snack," he grumbled, taking a bite out of a cookie.

I glared at him with utter disgust.

"It's one o' clock! In the MORNING!!" I spat.

"Really?" he tone shocked now. "Well mid-afternoon was when I started this little snack…"

His voice trailed off to mumbled.

"You call _this_ a little snack?" I roared, eyeing the huge, almost empty potato chip bad now on the floor. "This is a feast! It's enough to end world hunger!"

"Leave me alone, Rosalie. I was hungry."

"VAMPIRES CANNOT EAT!!"

"Well, I like to get in touch with my humanistic sife, thank you."

"Oh, puh-leeze," I snorted bitterly. "Clean up this mess, wipe your face and come downstairs with the rest of the family. We would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind."

Emmett opened his mouth as if to say something.

"And Don't you _dare_ protest," I snarled with danger in my voice before he could even utter a single word.

I whirled around and fled to the living room where I was accompanied by the rest of my family and Bella on the couches in a matter of seconds. They all had a worried look on their faces. In a couple of minutes, Emmett appeared at the top of the staircase. He staggered down the stairs awaiting a very furious wife.

"Sit," I commanded, barely giving him a choice.

Emmett came over to sit next to me.

"No," I began, redirecting him before he could take a seat. "You sit _there_."

I indicated to the single armchair, isolated by the others. Emmett looked at me, puzzled.

"Alone," I added very dryly.

He had another shocked expression and sat himself on the black leather armchair.

"What's up?" he said, feeling a little awkward.

"Emmett, dear," Esme started. "You have a serious problem…"

If it's using Carlisle's stitching needles to pick my teeth, then I'm sorry!" he blurted out, admitting another problem that was unknown about.

"You WHAT!?" Carlile bellow with utter shock, now standing up.

"Nothing!" Emmett replied quickly, trying to act all innocent, shifting his eyes and laughing nervously.

Carlisle growled and sat down next to Esme again.

"Emmett," Esme sighed. "we have noticed that--"

"You're such a total slob, Emmett!" I had cried, cutting Esme off.

"I am?" Emmett had asked to no one in particular.

"Emmett, look at yourself!" I cried, "You spend all you day eating these days and the constant raiding of the refrigerator has gone far enough."

Emmett became silent. He looked as if he was thinking this over.

"We're putting you on a diet," I announced.

"Who's _'we'_?" Emmett questioned.

"The _whole_ family, including Bella. They will be watching over you, including me, to make sure you do not eat any food at all."

Emmett slid off the armchair in front of him, kneeling on the floor. He faced the ceiling and spread his arms wide out in front of him; his hands balled up in fists, and he screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Emmett, stop being a drama-queen!" I said/

"Okay," Emmett obeyed, picking himself off the floor and onto the armchair again. "So how does this 'diet' thing work?"

"Well, for starters, no more junk food. It's not good for you! You're a _vampire!_ You're not even supposed to be eating all this human-processed garbage. Oh, no offense, Bella," I added quickly.

"None taken," I heard Bella say.

"Also," I started again, looking at my beloved Emmett straight in the eye. "You will feed on blood and _only_ blood. Do you understand me?"

Emmett looked at me with horror.

"You're calling my babies junk? How could you?" Emmett whispered.

"Emmett," I began, softer now. "Listen to yourself. Listen to what you are saying. This is for the better and you know that. We just want to help you."

Emmett looked at all our faces, turning to each one, his face pleading for a way out of this situation. No one said anything and kept their composure. Emmett then faced me.

"Okay," Emmett gave up and murmured, "From now on, blood only."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More chapters awaiting soon (:**

**Please REVIEW and tell me if there is anything i can do to make the story better. thankiess x3**


End file.
